


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda idk?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just can't go with you, alright. Please stop asking me any chance you get. It won't change my mind.”<br/>“But why-” She started whining but was cut short as Dallon felt a body press in next to him. A warm hand was closing around his.<br/>“He can't go with you because I asked him first and he said he had to think about it,” Brendon said, “And he didn’t tell you that because I asked him not to. Because no one knows I like guys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This story got inspired by an anon prompt about a fake relationship. It somehow ended in this.
> 
> I am terribly sorry for the title.

To say that Dallon was uncomfortable was quite an understatement. He’d told the girl three times already that he couldn’t go to senior prom with her and yet she was still pestering him about it. She just didn’t take no for an answer. 

“But why won't you go with me? I know no one else is going with you yet. I know who’s going and with whom they are going. And you are not going with anyone. You can't miss your senior prom, so just go with me.”

“How many times have I told you already that I can’t and won’t go with you. Just give it up.” Dallon really tried to stay calm but by now it cost him quite some effort. 

“But why can't you go with me? You don’t have a girlfriend and it’s not like we have to be all couply. And prom is on Sunday! I’d just hate for you to go alone.”

Dallon dragged a hand over his face and sighed. He just couldn’t tell her. No one knew he was gay and he wanted to keep it this way at least until he was out of high school, thank you very much. Across the room Dallon could see his friend Brendon watching them, frown on his face.

“Just let it go, Diana, okay? Why do you want to go with me this desperately anyway?” God, he was so tired of this.

To his surprise the girl blushed, her hand coming up to play with a strand of her hair. 

“Oh you know it’s just. Well… you’re really cute, okay? And I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t go together. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I just can't go with you, alright. Please stop asking me any chance you get. It won't change my mind.”

“But why-” Diana started whining but was cut short as Dallon felt a body press in next to him. A warm hand was closing around his. 

“He can't go with you because I asked him first and he said he had to think about it,” Brendon said, “And he didn’t tell you that because I asked him not to. Because no one knows I like guys.”

Dallon turned towards his best friend, staring at him with wide eyes. Brendon squeezed his hand hard and tugged on it. Dallon closed his mouth and nodded towards the ground. 

“Yeah, that’s true. Now could you please leave me alone?”

Diana looked like she was gonna say something but then her gaze wandered to where Brendon was still clutching Dallon’s hand and she shot Brendon a sympathetic look. Then she turned around and left. 

Dallon was stunned into silence. He felt Brendon release his hand and before Dallon had any chance to say something the bell rang and Brendon was off to the other side of the classroom. Dallon didn’t remember anything from the following lesson. 

 

After class was over Dallon tried to catch Brendon before he left school grounds but as he reached the parking lot Brendon’s car was already gone. But Dallon was nothing if not determined, so he got into his own car and drove right over to the Urie residence. He parked his car a little away from the house and walked up to it. When he rang the doorbell Brendon’s mother opened up to tell him that Brendon wasn't home yet just like Dallon had expected. He quickly made up some bullshit excuse about borrowed school work and Brendon’s mom let him in to wait in Brendon’s room without anymore questions.    
  
Dallon paced up and down Brendon’s room. How did he find out that Dallon was gay? He’d never told a soul! Was it really that obvious? Dallon bit his lip, he really hoped it wasn’t. At least he only had one more month left before graduating.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dallon whirled around, somehow feeling guilty even though he had no reason to. Brendon stood in the doorway and stared at him, looking alarmed. Dallon cleared his throat.   
  
“Can I just talk to you for a sec?”   
  
Brendon swallowed and closed the door, slowly turning back around. He looked a little like a deer in headlights.   
  
“How did you find out?” Dallon asked.   
  
Brendon had opened his mouth but closed it again, looking confused.   
“Found what out?”   
  
“Oh, don’t act so innocent.”   
  
“I really don’t know what you’re-” Brendon started but Dallon cut him off.   
  
“You basically outed me to her! No one knows I’m gay!” he raised his voice, “Or well, knew. Because she’s definitely going to tell her friends. And of course  _ you  _ know. However that happened.” Dallon blushed.   
  
Brendon gaped at him.   
“Outed you?! I told her _ I _ liked guys, not that you did! I basically told her that you were too nice to tell me you didn’t want to go with me right away. I didn’t know you were gay until a few seconds ago.”   
  
“She’s gonna think it anyway. I’m not like you, I am not confident or- or strong enough to stand over what people say about me. Even more so when what they say is true.” Dallon swallowed hard.   
“You are fine with gay rumours about you. You don’t give a shit. Even less when you know that it’s not true. But I can’t do that.”   
  
Dallon walked over to the window. “Anyway, thanks for saving me from her. I never before had a friend who’d pretend to be gay to get me out of a situation like that. Even though the whole school might now think that I am into dudes as well. It’s just like one more month. You didn’t think about it that way. It’s alright.”

Behind him Brendon made a noncommittal noise and Dallon heard him walk over to the window as well to stand next to him. Dallon took a step to the side to give him more room. They both looked out of the window without saying anything for a few minutes. 

Eventually Brendon spoke up. 

“I'm sorry. I really didn’t think about how it could sound to her. In my head it made complete sense.”

“It’s alright,” Dallon said quietly. Brendon had begun to draw little circles with his fingertip on the back of Dallon’s hand on the windowsill. 

“Why did you never tell me you were gay?”

“I don’t know. It’s just- I think I didn’t want to say it out loud because I’d admit it to myself then. And I don't know anyone else who’s gay so…”

Brendon’s finger stilled for a second before continuing to draw patterns on Dallon’s skin. 

“... it’s not like I didn’t tell you because I thought you’d get weird about it or something, that’s not it. I just didn’t want you to have to keep a secret for me.” Dallon glanced at Brendon. Really, the main reason Dallon hadn’t told him was that he was afraid Brendon would notice that Dallon had been crushing on him hard for months now.

Brendon turned sideways, looking up at Dallon.

“You know it’s completely fine with me, okay? It doesn’t make you any different. You’re still my best friend.”

Dallon smiled at him.

“Thanks, B. It really means a lot.”

“It shouldn’t,” Brendon mumbled, “have to mean a lot, I mean. You should always be respected and it shouldn’t even be an issue who you like to fuck.”

Dallon’s felt his face heat up. There was only one person he’d like to actually fuck. And that person had now turned around to walk over to his bed. After Dallon thought that his face was a somewhat normal color again he went to join Brendon on his bed.

  
“You know I told your mom I came over because of school. Sorry but that means we probably should do some work now.”   
  
Brendon jumped at the chance to change the topic and they ended up doing at least half of what they had to do. In the end they were just chilling on Brendon’s bed though. Brendon kept tossing a ball up in the air over his head. It was a comfortable silence and Dallon actually felt like he was about to doze off. That was until Brendon’s ball hit him in the head.   
  
“I hate you,” Dallon mumbled, heart still beating fast from the little shock he got. Brendon laughed.   
  
“Sorry.”    
He got quiet again. But then he asked “Uhm so, would you kind of uhm- like to still maybe go to prom with me?” It wasn’t like Brendon to be this shy about asking something.   
  
Dallon sat up to look at him, Brendon was still staring at the ceiling, kneading the ball in his hands.   
  
“I mean, everyone probably kn- thinks I’m gay now anyway and I’d actually really like to go. Most will think you’re just going with me because I’m your friend and you didn’t want to leave me hanging anyway. It’s not like we even have to pretend to be dating or something.” Brendon trailed off, gaze still fixed to the ceiling.   
  
There was a war going on in Dallon’s head. On the one hand people were gonna talk. This was high school after all. Everyone was gonna talk about who went with whom to prom. But on the other hand… graduation was so soon, he’d likely never see any of these people ever again. And Brendon was probably right in assuming that most of them wouldn’t actually think that Dallon was gay. He didn’t want to leave Brendon hanging and besides - if there was anyone Dallon would have wanted to spend his prom with it would be Brendon. Of course it would be.   
  
“Let’s do it.”   
  
There was silence.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I said let’s do it. Let’s go to prom together. It’s gonna be great.” Dallon breathed out a long breath.   
  
“Do you- I mean, are you sure?” Brendon looked so surprised that Dallon got a little offended.   
  
“Yeah, I mean what are best friends for if not to fake date each other for prom, huh?” Dallon smiled and Brendon returned it after a moment.   
  
Then Brendon’s smile turned into a grin.   
“It’s all your fault anyway. You just were to nice to simply reject that girl from the beginning.”   
  
“Oh shut up!”    
Dallon tackled Brendon on his bed.

 

The following days weren’t as bad for Dallon as he had expected them to be. There were a few snide remarks aimed at him but he managed to swallow them down and not let them get to him. What got to Dallon though, was the way Brendon got treated now. He didn't get physically assaulted at least as far as Dallon could tell but the insults that got thrown his way were bad. Dallon would have loved to punch every single one of those assholes making fun of Brendon for being gay. Even more so because it wasn’t actually true but it showed Dallon what it would be like for him. 

Brendon held his head high though and smiled and laughed about everything he had to hear now. Calling those who came up with new insults creative and congratulating them on it mockingly. But Dallon could see how much it really hurt Brendon. It was visible in the way his fists clenched and how he set his jaw - ready for a fight if there should be one. 

It made Dallon sick. 

 

Then, on Thursday, Brendon didn't turn up at school. Dallon didn't think too much of it, it wouldn't have been the first time that Brendon skipped class. Just usually he texted Dallon. So maybe he was sick. 

After class Dallon decided to drive over to Brendon’s to bring him the class material for the lessons he’d missed. Brendon’s mother wouldn't be home yet so if Brendon had really skipped Dallon wouldn't actually give him away if she’s opened the door. 

Dallon rang the doorbell but nothing happened. He rang again. There was the sound of something falling over followed by cursing.

“Brendon?” Dallon called out. 

The door opened, revealing Brendon with a black eye, grinning sheepishly. Dallon knew instantly what had happened.

“No.” Dallon would have wanted to shout but he was all choked up. He pushed in, dropping his bag to the floor and wrapped his arms around Brendon’s shoulders, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. This is all because of me. Shit!” Dallon felt like he was gonna cry. “Just because I'm such a goddamn coward. I am so sorry!”

Dallon’s grip tightened and Brendon winced, going still. Dallon froze and let go of Brendon immediately, lifting his hands up as if he’d gotten burned.    
  
“He uh, he kinda punched me in the ribs-” Dallon gasped, “but it’s not bad, alright. Stop beating yourself up over it. I’ll live. I would never want anything like this to happen to you. I can take a few hits if it means they’ll leave you alone.”   
  
Dallon pushed a hand through his hair.   
“Who did it?”   
  
“Listen it doesn’t matter-”   
  
“Who did it?!” Dallon insisted.   
  
“Some stupid asshole. I don’t know his name. The janitor saw when he cornered me after school, though. He’s already been suspended. Just let it go, Dallon.” Brendon sounded tired.   
  
“I’m just- I feel fucking awful. I want all of this to be over already.”   
  
“I know and I do, too. But we just have a month left, we can make it through this.” Brendon reached behind Dallon to close the front door then he grabbed Dallon’s hand and pulled him over to the living room. Dallon tried his best to ignore the warm fuzzy feelings inside him. This really wasn’t the time for that.    
Brendon’s hand was warm, almost hot, and a little callused. 

“We shouldn’t go to prom. Who knows what’ll happen there,” Dallon said quietly.   
  
“No, I won’t give them the satisfaction! Besides, that guy was the only one who ever really got violent and he’s out of school now. It’ll be fine. I mean if you really don’t want to go anymore I understand, you didn’t want to go in the first place. I just don’t want to make it look like I gave in to them.” 

Dallon looked at Brendon for a moment, pondering.

Then he said, “I hope you’re right. I actually really want to go with you. Guess we are still on then.”

Dallon bit his lip. He needed to be more careful with what he said. But the thought of going to prom with Brendon…  
  
“Thank you,” Brendon said sincerely, leaning back against the cushions. Dallon followed suit soon after.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
  
“Probably not get beaten up after school.”  
  
Brendon leaned his head against Dallon’s shoulder.  
“Oh, shut up.”

  
  
  


“Skinny tie or bowtie?” Dallon asked and rolled over in his bed, pressing his phone closer to his ear.   
  
“I have never seen you in either but I bet a bowtie looks amazing on you,” came Brendon’s response, “You going in classic black and white?”   
  
“Yeah, no need to draw extra attention I guess.”   
  
“Hm,” came the noncommittal answer.   
  
“Okay so, actually that’s all. I gotta get ready. I’ll be at your place at eight.”   
  
“Yeah perfect,” Brendon said, “See ya then.”   
  
“Bye.” Dallon ended the call and rolled off his bed. It was fucking pathetic how his heart was beating faster just because Brendon had said he’d look good in a bowtie. Dallon dragged a hand over his face and sighed then he started to get dressed up.   
  
At quarter to eight he got into his car and drove the short way over to get Brendon. He was more nervous than he would have thought and when he rounded the corner and saw that Brendon was already waiting for him in his driveway Dallon actually had to take a steadying breath. He pulled up next to him and saw Brendon’s wide grin.   
  
“Oh my God,” Dallon muttered quietly to himself as he got out of the car. Brendon looked absolutely stunning. He had his suit jacket hanging over his arm, standing there in a short sleeved white dress shirt with a fitting skinny black tie. And he was wearing his glasses. Dallon thought he might pass out. He had such a weakness for Brendon in his glasses. Then he realized he was just standing there staring at his friend.   
  
“Wow! I was absolutely right. You look incredibly good in a bowtie.” Dallon blushed hard at that. His heart skipped a beat.   
  
“You don’t look half bad yourself, uhm.” Dallon reached up to tug on his tie.    
  
They just stood there a little awkwardly, looking each other up and down. Dallon felt like his face was on fire.   
“Let’s get going, hm?”   
  
“Yeah.” Dallon wasn’t sure but he thought Brendon sounded a little out of breath as well. 

  
  


Prom actually wasn’t too bad. The decoration was pleasing, the food edible. The music was like expected - not amazing but also not too bad.    
They got a few stares. A lot of curious ones, a few disgusted ones (Brendon’s look shot up to gauge Dallon’s expression whenever that happened), some just frowned at them. They had both decided that they wouldn’t stay too long, so they mainly chatted to a few classmates and took advantage of the free food and punch.   
  
“Don’t you think we should get one dance?” Brendon asked, looking over the crowd, “We could leave right after.”   
  
Dallon looked around the room. He’d love nothing more than to dance with Brendon. And there were enough teachers present that no one would be able to assault them.   
  
“Yeah,” the song transitioned into the next, “I like that song.”   
And with that Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand and pulled him over to the edge of the dance floor. Brendon looked surprised but soon a wide smile spread over his face and he squeezed Dallon’s hand.   
  
Once on the floor they didn’t really know how to actually act with each other, though. So they ended up just dancing to the beat a few feet apart. Brendon was still smiling at Dallon and he just couldn’t take his eyes off him. Eventually Dallon decided to just fuck it and clasped Brendon’s hands, pulling him in. Brendon went easily and with a little laugh.   
  
“I don’t tell you enough how amazing you are.” Dallon almost fell over his feet. He dropped his head down onto Brendon’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of fresh laundry.   
  
“You can’t just say something like that.”    
  
“Well, I just did,” Brendon retorted just as the song ended, “Let’s get out of here.”   
  
Dallon laughed and stumbled after Brendon dragging him out to the parking lot. He was still trying to grasp what Brendon had just said to him.   
  
They had just reached the first row of cars when Brendon stopped abruptly.   
“Oh crap!” he muttered.   
  
“What is it?” Dallon asked but the question answered itself as a guy came into view, evil smirk on his face. Dallon felt himself starting to panic, his hand tightened in Brendon's.   
  
“I’m pretty damn sure you got your ass banned from school grounds,” Brendon spoke up, Dallon could barely make out the quavering in his voice.   
  
“Well this time there’s no one around to save your ass.” His eyes wandered over to Dallon.   
“Come on, Urie. Everyone knows Weekes is just doing this out of pity for you, because he’s your friend.”   
  
Dallon could see Brendon’s face fall. Confident smirk slipping from his features in an instant. He suddenly looked very small.   
  
“You know what? Fuck you!” Dallon yelled furious and with that he swung his arm and punched the guy right in the face.    
“You don’t get to say that!  _ Fuck you! _ ” Dallon whirled around, grabbed Brendon’s face and kissed him square on the mouth. He could feel tears burning in the corners of his eyes.   
  
A million thoughts rushed through Dallon’s head, he couldn’t believe he did what he just did. But when he felt Brendon all but melt into the kiss, hands coming up to his shoulders, one sneaking around his neck, he forgot everything around him.   
  
Apparently, Dallon’s shouting had drawn teachers to the scene. Dallon and Brendon shot apart and could see them running closer.    
  
“It’s fine, we’re good. But this assh-  _ guy  _ here is suspended I think.” Dallon’s voice broke a little. He didn’t give the teachers time to approach them but instead pulled Brendon after him on his jacket sleeve. He went willingly.   
  
When they sat in Dallon’s car, both breathing heavily and staring out the windshield with wide eyes, it hit Dallon like a hundred bricks just how much he could have just fucked up.   
  
He turned towards Brendon to at least try to do some damage control but Brendon spoke up first.   
  
“Damn, that was a bold move! I- I don’t even know what to say. That was fucking amazing, Dal! Like straight out of a movie.” Brendon looked at him with bright eyes.   
  
“I uh-,” Dallon cleared his throat, that was not what he had expected at all, “I’m sorry. I guess that was quite out of the blue. Sorry for assaulting you like this.”   
  
“No need to apologize. You fucking showed him! It’s completely fine.”   
  
Despite everything, Dallon couldn’t help but feel a little hurt about how Brendon instantly thought Dallon would simply do this to get back at that asshole. But he took the way out anyway.   
  
“Oh and Dal?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You are an  _ amazing  _ kisser!”    
Dallon almost choked on his spit.   
  
  
The drive back to Brendon’s house was filled with mostly awkward silence, but as soon as they reached the driveway Brendon invited Dallon up. He took the offer, though a little hesitant.   
  
They ended up just lounging on Brendon’s bed, playing video games. When Dallon realized how late it had gotten he asked Brendon if he could stay over for the night. He didn’t usually but he was just too tired to drive over.   
Brendon agreed and Dallon shot his mom a quick text to tell her where he was.   
  
Brendon actually dragged a thin futon and spare bed linens out of the closet and they both basically collapsed onto their respective beds.   
  
“What a wild day.” Brendon murmured, already half asleep. Dallon agreed with an nondescript noise.   
  
“You even got your dance.”   
  
“Yeah I did. It was great.”   
  
Dallon smiled and then he was out.

  
  


Dallon woke up with a jolt, the last bits of a dream already fading from his memory. He blinked his eyes open and realized it was still in the middle of the night. The moonlight was shining in through the blinds and Dallon followed them with his eyes, vision still a bit blurry with sleep. A quiet moan made him look over to Brendon’s bed, thinking he maybe had a bad dream himself. But what Dallon got to see made his mouth go dry.   
  
Brendon was lying on his stomach, hands buried into his pillow, head pushed into it so the sounds he was making were all muffled and not very easy to identify. What wasn’t unmistakeable though, was the way he was incessantly pushing and grinding his hips into the mattress. Dallon was wide awake in an instant.   
  
When he sat up he knew it was wrong. He shouldn’t listen to his best friend having a wet dream, vulnerable and oblivious to what happened in his sleep. And even more so he shouldn’t give in without as much as a second thought and shove his hand into his shorts, pressing it against his already half-hard dick. Dallon groaned quietly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He bit his lips and his toes curled as the noises Brendon made got louder. Dallon had given up on telling himself he was just releasing some pressure when he palmed his erection in earnest, falling back to the sheets and pushing his crotch against his hand. Out of the corner of his eye Dallon saw how Brendon turned his head to the side, eyes still tightly screwed shut, his lips parted and he let out a long moan.   
  
“ _ Dallon. _ ”   
  
Brendon’s movements stilled, as did Dallon, hand around his dick. Then Brendon let out a frustrated sound and it was obvious that he was awake now. To Dallon’s luck Brendon turned onto his back without opening his eyes. Dallon stayed completely still.   
Brendon kicked his sheets to the foot of the bed and Dallon bit his tongue to refrain from making any sound when he saw how Brendon’s shorts were unmistakably tented in the front.   
  
“Fucking hate when that happens,” Brendon mumbled, voice still rough with sleep and it made Dallon’s dick throb in his hand.   
  
Then Brendon started to get himself off and Dallon felt like he was going to explode. The thought alone of what Brendon was doing just a few feet away from him got him so close to the edge of orgasm but Dallon was sure he couldn’t keep still if he’d come.   
  
Brendon’s little whines sounded like he was getting close and when Dallon turned to look at the profile of Brendon’s face again he suddenly found himself staring into chocolate brown eyes. Brendon’s movements had ceased and his look was slowly wandering down Dallon’s body, stilling - of course - on Dallon’s very obvious erection.   
  
The sight must have been hilarious - two guys with raging boners and their hands down their pants.   
  
Dallon was frozen in place and Brendon looked like he was thinking very hard about something. Then he said:   
  
“Do you want some help with that?”   
  
Dallon opened his mouth and closed it again, speechless. Mind going a mile a minute. But really what did he still have left to lose now.   
  
“That’d be great.”   
  
“Sit up on my bed,” Brendon instructed and patted the mattress next to him after having sat up himself. Dallon went without a word.   
  
Brendon stood up and went to Dallon’s front, sinking down to his knees.   
  
“Oh my God,” Dallon whimpered weakly as Brendon pushed down his underwear and grabbed his length, wrapping his lips around the head. He threw his head back as soon as Brendon sucked him down. He already felt like he was going to come in the next second.   
  
“Holy shit, how do you know how to do this so well?” Dallon stuttered.   
  
Brendon pulled off his dick.   
“I have some experience.” He went to go down on Dallon again but Dallon kept him from it.   
  
“What?  _ How? _ ”   
  
Brendon sat back on his heels, staring up at Dallon incredulously.   
“Do you really not get it? Really? I never lied about being gay. I am so unbelievably gay I don’t get how no one caught up on it. Not even you! I actually thought you were going to confront me about it when you told me you were gay. That you noticed just how into you I am. And then you didn’t and still believed it was all a stupid act.”   
  
Dallon stared down at him wide-eyed.   
  
“Do you know why I never let you stay over anymore? It’s because almost every night I dream of you. I dream of you doing all the things to me I could have never imagined becoming reality until a week ago. You get me harder faster than anything else. I literally can’t stop thinking about you, not even at night. Whenever I come it’s to the thought of you fucking me senseless. Now please let me have this one thing.” And with that he sucked Dallon down again.   
  
“Shit,” Dallon cursed, twisting his fingers into Brendon’s hair. He was still trying to process everything Brendon had just told him, that he was gay as well and actually into him. The thought of himself over Brendon, fucking him into the mattress made his eyes roll back and he dug his fingertips into Brendon’s scalp.   
  
“Crap, Bren, I’m gonna come.”   
Brendon had just the time to pull off Dallon’s dick before he was coming all over the side of Brendon’s face and his hand.

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” Dallon said once he found his voice again, “Let me just..” And he went to return the favor but Brendon stopped him, wiping the come off his face.

“That won’t be necessary.” Brendon groaned and Dallon just caught a glimpse at his crotch before Brendon was shoving his hips up into his still come-covered hand and coming hard.   
  
“See?” Brendon said a minute later, chest still heaving. “From zero to one hundred like so fast.”   
  
“Oh my God, you did not just compare yourself to a car.”   
  
“Maybe I did.”   
  
Dallon smiled down at him affectionately.    
“Can I please kiss you now? I’m literally aching for it.”   
  
Brendon’s head snapped up to him.   
“What? Why do you wanna kiss me?”   
  
Realization dawned slowly on Dallon’s face.   
“You don’t know. You really don’t know. Oh Jesus Christ.” And he pushed a hand through his hair.   
“I’ve had the biggest crush on you for fucking ages! Apparently I am _ too good _ at hiding it.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Dude, yes. Why would I make that up now?”   
  
“Maybe for the awesome sex?” But Brendon had the biggest grin on his face.   
  
“Oh shut it, you oblivious walnut!” And with that Dallon dragged Brendon up into a passionate kiss.


End file.
